Mew and Mewtwo answers
by MewTwo and Mew
Summary: Have a question? Amiss our daily thoughts, We will Answer anything sent via private message that you happen to ask. Mew will be here as well, so feel free to send anything for her.(discontinued due to hate)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, all. Though I am new here I will attempt to reach out. Have a question? Please, send a private message with said question or topic you would like us to address here, and I will do my best to get back to you, though my timing may not be the best, as I have other duties I must address before this. To start, if you are...unfamiliar with whom I am, I will introduce myself in the following will assume you know whom mew as,and likely you know who I am as well though we will still explain. Please, enjoy, and as stated before I will Answer questions as they come through private messaging Or reviews..._

* * *

I, am Mewtwo. Though I am not like other Pokemon. I was cloned from the legendary Pokemon mew, and as thus I am different. I hated my creators- they looked upon me as if I was a object, a tool to be used. I rebelled, and destroyed their laboratory, the place in which I was created. They wanted to create the world strongest pokemon, and they succeeded. I stood alone for those brief few moments before a man-Giovanni as I later learned- lured me into a trap with false promises of control and domination. Like a fool I trusted him, and he molded me into his own weapon. Too late I realized what was going on, and escaped from the mans hold, and created my own laboratory on new , I created an army of super clones- pokemon far stronger then nature would allow. I used them to lure trainers to the island, trapping them and using they're pokemon to create more clones. When the originals escaped me, fighting ensued, and the original mew she attempted to make me see differently and failed, we battled. It was a battle of power, mine against hers. In the end, a boy called out for the onslaught to stop. A boy named ash ketchum. He sacrificed himself to save the pokemon. I, was puzzled. From the beginning I had been shown nothing but cruelty and knew nothing but anger. The boy, however, though he was human, he selflessly gave his life for the sake of the pokemons. Though even I do not know or understand why or how this occurred, the tears of the pokemon brought the boy back to life from stone. Though you may ask why he turned to stone, yet again I have no Answer. The boys sacrifice taught me a lesson I will not forget: that the circumstances of ones birth, are irrelevant. Tis what you do with the gift of life, that determines who you are..

Years later, after I had transported the clones to a safer place and wiped the humans memories, yet again I was found by the man Giovanni, and he wanted power. **_My_** power. He hunted me down relentlessly, until he finally found and invaded our once peaceful home. through a series of convinces, the same boy -ash-arrived on the island on which I was stationed. The man knew as well as I that my power had increased, and acted accordingly-he stated that no living organism could stand up to me-though I know this is untrue- and so he used machines. I destroyed them, or so I believed. Not too long after, he threatened to harm the clones I had fought to protect- he gave me a choice, to submit to him or watch my clones suffer. I had no choice-I did as he commanded, and stepped between two machines that where emitting a strange pink energy that formed a perfect sphere. It was not painful, no not at first. The two machines lifted the sphere-and me as well- into the air, and only then did the pain begin. I knew what the man was trying to do-he was attempting to bend and mold my will to his, to control my mind as well as my body. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours. The pain escalated until even I had trouble staying conscious- it became a battle of wills. I was determined to keep my freedom, even if I was destroyed, the man would not control me as he so desperately seemed to know this. Even as I began to give up, a voice reached to me in the pulsing red pain- the clear cut voice of the boy. Ash. Managing to turn my head, I faced him. He called to me, asking what he could do to help. As a response, trying to save my energy, i gave the shortest reply I could after seeing my clones, safe, out of harms way.

"I am glad you are safe...but I cannot bare this much longer"

and 'twas true, I was running out of time. After, ash began foolishly slamming his shoulder into the machine, causing an echoing 'clang'. Nothing happened, until the entire group did the same, effectively knocking the red abomination over-only for the thing to adjust itself to continue containing was Calling up to me again, saying he could not turn it off-so I did the one thing I could.

"Then I will use the last of my powers...either these machines will be destroyed, or I will be."

the pain become mind-numbing. I could not think, could not breathe. It was as if it became me. Then, it just...stopped, and I felt myself fall to the ground, powerless to stop myself from hitting the hardened dirt. I felt someone tugging on me, trying to get me to follow- voices reached me, though I did not understand what they said... I was in and out of awareness then, only dimly aware of the boy helping me. Wen I asked why, he said it was becuase I helped his pikachu...

"is that the only reason?"

i responded, trying to see through this, to find the true meaning behind the boy seemingly helping me of his own accord. The next nine words had the potential to completely defy the meaning of the word human, Atleast, when coming from a human themselves.

"Do you always need a reason to help somebody?"

I thought about that statement, and perhaps he was right. Perhaps not everything had a meaning, a reason behind it..much like myself. I was not aware yet again, until I felt myself being plunged in icy water, only to feel warmth spill from the center of my very core, and a pleasant sensation of safety and healing spread throughout my tattered and broken frame. As my mind became more sharp, yet again within reach, I burst out of the water just as the very man who caused it all arrived. Giovanni. Knowing I could not confront him again, I did the only thing I could to protect the safe haven I had found-I teleported it deep within the mountain, erasing the memories from all who wished toharm it,leaving the memories of those who protected it intact.

* * *

_And, so, you now know who I am, and how I came to be. I will answer any question, as long as I know that answer that is. Please, however, steer clear of vulgarity and profanity if you can. If your message or question is too...'out there' it may not be answered. Please leave a note saying if your user name can be referenced when answering. I believe that is all for now, please, I hope you have enjoyed the short lesson on who I am... And I will greet you again, next time. Goodbye._


	2. Chapter 2

Today was horrid. As was yesterday, though I suspect mew had PLENTY of fun ruining my day.. Though, you will read about those occurrences in our journal- which should be updating soon. For now, our very first question, though I am not sure whom it is directed at, so I suppose I will be the one to Answer it.

zar...something...um...hold on, going back to check...ah!

_Zarbapha_ asks:

did you ever manage to deduce the cause of ashes petrifaction?

Actually, no. I was just as confused as anyone else when it occurred, as it was seemingly random. Try as we might, neither I nor mew have been able to locate the cause of that phenomenon. But I have a suspicion it may have simply been a result of his body molecules being super heated and changed when the two beams crossed, pardon the pun. However mew thinks, and I quote,

"it was magic. Or plot convince."

at this point, I'm thinking tis the latter.

Unfortunately, tis the ONLY question we got. Mew feels a little put out that people have been reading this without asking anything, or even saying hello. Please, for my own sanity, say something to her! Someone! ANYONE! She is driving me insane! Not ten minutes ago she destroyed the only crate of food I have. Now I need to-yet again- go get a new one. Arceus have mercy..

_mewtwo left. I think I kinda drive him over the edge huh? , I guess I have to wrap it up this time! Not that I have a problem with that, I LOOOOOOOVE talking to you guys! But...I love everything so I don't know if it counts. Dose it? I think so. Do you think so? I don't OH OH, and by the way!PAHLEEEEEEEESE leave a question for me I wanna Answer one oooooh can I can I can I?!pretty pretty please! With cherries on top! Wait, no not cherries, then mewtwo will think I'm taking his stuff, he loves cherries, did you know he loves cherries? He does. One time he ate all my cherries. But it's okay though becuase I got more from the tree outside. It was easy as one two three! Well I guess that isint easy for everyone, cause babies can't talk! Or can they? Maybe they ca-nooo!mewtwo I wanna keep talk-_

my deepest apologies for her. She rambles much more then she should. I suppose I WILL have to wrap this up on my own after all. So, then..

we will greet you again,next time. Goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Well well well! Another user has messaged us with questions. Remember we cannot update this properly without a question or two, luckily this user has sent in three. Let us anwser!

* * *

_Cinnimontoastkatie_ asks:

_1. Mewtwo are you really male or are you genderless?  
2. what is that thing attached to your head?  
3. Mew why are you so hyper?_

well, if you are refurring to me having male 'parts', then yes I am male. Wether or not they function as human males do is yours to guess. As for the cord attached to me, tis a secondspinal cord that relays enhanced messages to my brain when I use attacks. The spinal cord itself is actually rather thin, but is surrounded by a protective layer of fluid to prevent damage. In laymans terms it keeps me conscious when I use powerful moves. I hope that answers your question!

_OOOOH MY TURN MY TURN MY TURN! Ok, sooooo I'm hyper because I can be. Like...mewtwo sometimes says I have the mind set body and mental capacity of a newborn, but I think I just have like a BUNCH of energy. It could also be that my species is just naturally this energetic, then again it could just be my nature. I think mewtwos is 'moody' cause he always has mood swings and you can't really get in his way when he's mad or hell shoot energy balls at your face. trust me, you only make that mistake once hehe!_

* * *

well that wraps up this one, as again we only got that one question. Or rather that one , feel free to leave a question, comment, suggestion, or even a rude comment to be addressed! Mew loves hearing back from you all, and it's a tad disheartening to see so meany reading this and so few stopping to drop a question, please feel free!

_Soooooo...bye!_

indeed, we will greet you all...next time. Goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, we have a slightly longer ok me ahead, for the first time we have two questions! Or, rather two senders. And, finally, more for mew then me! Well isint that a first? Lets get started then, shall we?

* * *

_S. asks:_

_Dear Mewtwo,_

What was going through your head when you first met the scientists who created you? Did you feel any sympathy for them when you vaporized the laboratory? What were you experiencing when Giovanni was using you to do Team Rocket's dirty work? When did you realize you were being enslaved for Giovanni's gain?

Dear Mew,

Seeing as Mewtwo was created using your DNA, do you feel attached to him in any way? Is there some sort of biological link between you two? Just curious. Also, what made you realize you had to go to New Island? What was going through your head while you and Mewtwo were dueling above New Island? 

_Just a few questions from a hardcore fan! :) You guys are my favorite Pokemon of all time, no doubt about it. GENERATION ONE FOREVER!_

_i_ suppose I will answer first! When I first awoken, I was very confused. Not only about whom I was, but where I was. The humans gave no Answer, and I suppose that was they're first mistake. The second thing, I guess, was

"what are those strange beings, and why are they speaking to me?"

at the time, no, I had no remorse of sympathy as they died. Though the movie shows otherwise, I did not murder everyone as soon as I was born. It was actually not for another...four, maybe five months. The 'serious testing' began with simply running, data collection, then pain. They where relentless and I suppose I was just pushed father then I could handle.

I suppose while I was being used by Giovanni my dominate emotion was safety. I felt secure in the lab they held me in, and treated me decently. Even at points they treated me as-dare I say it- another human all together.

I suppose I knew from the beginning..though, I was loathe to admit it. Even now I have difficulty saying this, but I was lonely, and jumped at the first offer of partnership I could. I figured it would be alright, but as the tasks grew more and more brutal, I confronted him and in the end, left.

-mewtwo

_OOOH my turn! And actually he's not!he was created through a fossil of another mew. No biological connection what so ever to me!but we are kinda attached, not really mates liiike... Friends with benefits. And what made me want to go to NI?...hmmmmm... I guess..it was the ripple. Psychics have this..sixth sense, I suppose it's called. When another, more powerful psychic has malicious intent, it causes a ripple that if your focused enough, you can sense. I guess I was just meditating at the right time to feel it. I didint know if it was human or pokemon, but I knew something was gonna happen and wanted to be there when it did! _

_ And the thing going through my head,...guilt. Sorrow, regret. I didn't wanna hurt him. He was just angry and confused at being used and neglected, he was mistreated and alone. He didn't mean to hurt anyone, and didn't want anyone else to get hurt. I could feel it. I really hated having to battle him as fiercely as I did, but I knew it had to be just glad that boy ash stepped in before either of us got hurt._

do I sense a little love in that statement, mew?

_shut up.._

_-mew_

And thank you very much for claiming us to be your favorite. We are honored. _YUP! _Well, on to the next question.

* * *

_Quanktumspirit asks: _

_Ah I got one.  
Are there actualy 2 Mew's in the world, one or more?  
(Not including Mewtwo or Mewthree.)  
How many exactly?_

_I think I'm the best one to Answer this one! Well, original, there was thousands of us. Remember this was before I was even BORN. So anyway, now there's only one full-blooded mew. Me. But as humans grew more..adventurous, and started building more towns and destroying things, the mew species began to die out due to us being do connected with nature. By the time I was born there was only a couple hundred left, and by the time I reached maturity only six where left in total. When mewtwo was..erm..'born', there was actually three left. Me, and two males. Unfortunately, around the time mewtwo escaped Giovanni, the other two had been sick and died, leaving me the last member of the species. However, there is always a way to bump tha_t _number up a bit..._

Forget it, mew.

_kill joy.._

the one and only.

_oh my goodness did you just smile?! *gasp* there is a god after all!_

shut up...

* * *

Well that is it for today. Remember, comments jokes questions anything is accepted! Almost 200 people have read this now, and only 4 have left questions. I think we can do a tad bit better then that!

The journal-if you follow that as well- is not updated until late at night, when the day is over. However as we got two questions today I figured that would be the maximum considering we have been lucky to get one the previous days. So, then...

we will greet you..next time. Goodbye.

_BYYYYEEE!_


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing as so many new users have asked questions, We will post another one of these today. And feel free to ask more then one question, we are willing to put you in twice.

* * *

_Quanktumspirit asks: _

_Mew what colour are you actualy and can you change your colour?  
Because in the Mewtwo 'First movie' film you were pink.  
But in the 'Lucario and the Mystery of Mew' movie you were White._

_heh, I'm pink! I wasn't white then silly. I've never been white. Not naturally anyway, it was like a lighter pink cause the movie makers wanted me to be like...off-white, sorta. I don't know why *shrug*_

* * *

_LovingTogepi asks:_

_Mew- Ok,  
#1: Is Ditto a Failed Clone of you?  
#2: Do you like your shiny?  
#3: What would happen if i said that i have a male mew?  
MewTwo- Ok,  
#1: What is your favorite berry?  
#2: Why are you so strict and serious?  
#3: Do you like YOUR shiny?_

_i don't know WHERE you people get These things. I'm in no way related to ditto! None! Zip! NADDA! Sheesh! And the shiny is...ehh...so-so. Blue? I mean common people...why BLUE? Why not something nice like yellow or neon-orange... Blue,...really, why?... And...um...do you? If so...let him go? Uh...I'm not sure how to address that. _

_-mew _

my favorite berry?...hmmm... Oran berry, I suppose. I know mew likes pecha berries... Yes, I would say Oran. As for my attitude...well..I suppose it's simply my 'upbringing' if you could even call it that. That and the events that followed it perhaps made me more stern. I like to believe I would have been more playful as a child, a lesser version of mew if you would. But anything good within me was stomped out by , Giovanni, and team rocket all together at my time of creation. As for my...shiny...green...eh...I really don't care for it. But, then again I do not hate it.

-MewTwo

* * *

_Bluewolfbat asks:_

_1. Mewtwo, in the movie "Mewtwo Returns" Ash and the gang left your island in a Pikachu balloon. I was wondering where they got it?  
2. Mewtwo, in the movie "Mewtwo Returns" when Ash's Pikachu landed on your island, your clone Pikachu tried to attack it before you stopped the clone. I was wondering, why would your clone Pikachu attack Ash's Pikachu if your clone Pikachu is a direct clone of Ash's Pikachu? Wouldn't it recognize Ash's Pikachu as a friend?  
3. Mew, have you ever gotten stuck under a bed sheet or pretended to be a bed sheet ghost before?  
4. Mew, in the movie "Pokémon: The First Movie" were you aware of Mewtwo's presence once he was created?  
5. Mewtwo, have you ever met any other legendary pokemon? If so, which ones are your favorites?_

P.S. You two are awesome! :-)

On regards to that blasted balloon! I was wondering that to for the longest time!then I watched some of the anime and came to the conclusion ash has he power of plot convince so everything he needs comes out of thin air when he needs it. It makes sense if you really think about it.

I spoke to you in private about is matter concerning my clones, but will Answer this anyway. Just because she is a clone of ashes Pokemon, dose not mean they aren't hostile to one example. I am a alone of a mew, yet I still attacked mew at first, showing I was hostile. As well as she was enraged about the opposing pokemon invading our safe haven, and even I would be ticked. And that is something no one wants, now isn't it?

Yes I have met many legendaries. And I'm not sure why you said "other". I am not a legend myself, as arceus has not deemed me one yet people seem to claim I am. I have met darkrai, oh-Ho, and celeby on one occasion. Darkrai however I think I have the most in common with- we both brood more then anything.

-mewtwo

_OH MY GOSH FIANLLY. And yes I have done that! I woke up and the sheet was all wrapped around me like a cocoon and I couldn't get out of it hehehe! It was funny, I bet. Not for me though cause I was the one who was stuck._

_ And I think I've addressed this before, haven't I?...maybe not. Anyway, yeah I was. Only from the 'ripple' in the psychic field though. I was aware of him from the first time he used his powers. A powerful pokemon like him causes major disturbances when angered, and just being near him can give you a headache if you make him mad , and thanks for the compliment. Mewtwo is nodding so he says thanks too!_

_-mew_

* * *

_Broncogirl6 asks:_

_-is wearing heavy duty armor- Is Mewtwo a boy or girl? -holds up a S.W.A.T shield-_

DO I REALLY NEED TO ANWSER THIS?!I AM MALE. MALE MEANS BOY. WHY does everyone think I am female?! My voice is no where near feminine! How dare you!

* * *

_Guests asks:_

_-is wearing heavy duty armor in case Mewtwo goes nuts- Um... Are you two sisters? You kinda look the same... -brings up a S.W.A.T shield in case heavy duty armor doesn't work-_

*facepalm* for the love of all that is holy...you had better not be speaking about me and mew. If you are, I AM NOT. ****ING. FEMALE. And how in the name of arceus would me and mew look even remotely similar?...

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHA! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!BWWAAAAHAHAHAHHAA! You-you- haaahahhaa! We aren't even related! _

* * *

_fan asks:_

_Mewtwo, Would you become Ash's Pokemon if you were given the choice?_

Mew, do you love Ash? If so, Zulu got serious competition in Latias.

Mewtwo, Do you love Mew?

Mewtwo, Did you know that there is another one of your species that Ash found in Unova?

Mewtwo, if you were given the choice, would you mate with Mew or the Unova Mewtwo?

Uh...no. No. I value my freedom, thank you very much. They only made what..two movies that clearly show that? Have,..you...are you really here without seeing those?...

-Mewtwo

_NO! I've only met the guy twice and it was for like twenty minutes! Combined! Heck no! Where would you even get that idea?!*shiver*_

_-mew_

No...wait...no. More close friends then anything. (*cough* with awesome benefits*cough*) shut up mew..

And...wait what? Do you mean that jerk mewthree? OH, IS THAT WHY EVERYONE THINKS I AM A FEMALE?!

and neither. I am a virgin and plan on keeping that status. NEXT QUESTION, PLEASE, BEFORE THIS GETS ANY WORSE...

* * *

_Guest241 asks:_

_These questions are more personal._

What is your favorite color?

Mew, what's your favorite toy?

personally I like dark blue.

_Neon orange!_

_and I love music boxes. So cute, and they usually play a real nice lullaby._

* * *

B_luebell4212 asks:_

_-is cowering in a heavy duty shield with a S.W.A.T shield in my hand- M-Mewtwo? I-I have t-two questions. 1: A-are you a b-boy or a g-girl? 2: a-are you a s-I bling with M-Mew? H-having the DNA s-stuff and all... Please don't kill me._

_okay I think you people broke mewtwo, he punched a hole in the wall then walked outside, swearing._

_HE, is male. I'm not sure why you guys are so confused about that, we even covered that in a previous chapter didn't we? And we also dealt with the whole sibling thing. He was cloned from a dead mew, obviously not me. Mew FOSSIL, everybody, see? FOSSIL, dead preserved thing in stone. Yanno?..._

* * *

_Um, so mewtwo still isint back so I guess I'll have to sign off this one! Well, BYE EVERYONE!_

_HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT!_

_and even if your question was used here feel free to ask a other, we will post you in twice! :P_

_well..bye._


	6. Chapter 6

Unfortunately, mew will not be joining us for this session. She left early, for reasons unknown to me. However I will Answer what I can,to the best of my abilities.

* * *

_Mewmew asks:_

_What is the nature of your relationship? Also, who are you friends with? __

if you are speaking about the relationship between myself and mew, tis not any of your business. But, I suppose I must Answer anyway.. We are not mates, nor are we enemies. More...friends with benefits, as stated before by both myself and mew. Who am I friends with?...er...mew?...that's...really all. ...I'm more of a loner, really. I am easily irritated, and mew thought it best I keep away from the smaller, more 'sensitive' legendaries or even other pokemon due to that. And...possibly a er...other incident, which I will not speak of at this time...

* * *

_Kwetzcoatl asks:_

_is ditto your babies?_

UM...NO. I have nothing more to say on that matter!...two questions from me to you, though. One, what on earth is your user name meant to represent? And two, WHERE IN GIRATINAS HELLS DID YOU GET THAT IDEA FROM?!

* * *

_Zarbapha asks:_

_Thank you for answering.  
Here's a thought-how do you feel about the portrayel of clones and artificial recombinant lifeforms in media; such as Rei Ayanami of Evangelion, and in literature; such as the 'perfect human' Omega from the Maximum Ride Series and Amy 07 from...Amy's book series._

for starters,

* Portrayal

and nd I am not entirely sure what you are talking about. Clones and artificial life forms in media?... Um,... Excuse me? And as far as the literature part, I do not read human books often enough to get anything such as that..in essence your question only confused me. Congratulations, not many people are able to do such.

* * *

_mewmew asks:_

_What is your relationship like? Also, who are you friends with?_

i already answered this. Scroll up.i refuse to do so twice.

* * *

Well, this was all the questions we got today. Lets try to bring a better bunch in Tommowro, for we have a special..ugh...visitor...the worst pokemon in the world, mew...three...ugh,...someone put me out of my misery before she arrives...

well...I suppose we will greet you again,..next time...goodbye...


	7. Chapter 7

Hello. Again, mew has not yet come back to Answer though mewthree has unfortunately arrived.

**HEy!**

i am very sorry you have to deal with her. So, then, lets get into today's questions.

* * *

_TheShinyEvee asks:_

_Can you talk about the incident you mentioned in Mewmew's 1st question? If you say yes you have to tell us!_

No.

**Aww comin two they wanna know!**

i said no.

**fine I'll tell them**

WHAT!? NO-

**so it was last year during mating season, and the mews are no exception to 'ERRYBODY mates once', right? So mewtwo and mew-** SHUT UP YOU INSENSITIVE PRIVACY INVADING- **jeez mewtwo...there may be kids curse.** just shut up...

* * *

_ Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart asks:_

_Did you happen to read my story called "Mew's Hugging Problem"? And if so, Mew, do you have any comments on your behavior? And Mewtwo, what do you feel about Mew hugging you and annoying you? Lol_

**no mew has not read that.**

wait how would you know?

**telepathy, duh. **

WHAT?! She won't even speak to me!

**well she likes me better.**

screw you..

i have not read that either...so...I suppose I have no comment...

* * *

_LovingTogepi asks:_

_Hai again!ok, so mew, i'm glad you like pecha berries! so do i! but anyway, could you please tell everyone that the... "fan theory" that if you are... run over by... a steamroller (of all things), you get a ditto, is untrue? Ditto's just a shapeless glob of DNA. Mewtwo, can you tell everyone that Mewthree is just Mega mewtwo Y? also, here. *hands him a basket full of oran berries and an egg* I brought you someone who has your personality(ish) to talk to! (the ish was because it's a meloetta.) Mewthree, PUH-LEEZE TELL EVRYONE THAT YOU ARE NOT MEWTHREE, BUT MEGA-MEWTWO Y UNDER A DIFFERENT NAME PUH-LEEZE! and while your at it, whats YOUR favorite berry?_

even I can tell everyone that myth is false. Where on earth would they get that idea? It sounds like something spawned out of a horrible movie.

And mega mewtwo?...um...sorry to disappoint, but they are separate beings. I do not 'mega evolve'. I do not evolve at or without outside forces. and thank you very much!

** Ok, I AM mewthree. I'm in the freaking genesect movie, I took mewtwos place when they wanted a female instead. Yeah, that's right, they where gonna bring Him back but heh...I won the bet with the director. Ain't I awesome?!and it's just a coincidence I can look like mewtwo, but really I am a diffrent sorta being altogether. Same with mewfour AKA what you call 'mega mewtwo X'. Yes, he is a 's my mate.**

wait what?

**mhmm.**

i...was not aware.

**well now you are. And my favorite berry happens to be Lum. They're so good, really juicy when they're ripe.**

* * *

_A guest asks:_

_Here's a question!  
How do you put up with Mew's .. hyper-ness?_

i usually glare at her until she

- shuts up

- stops flying around in circles

- stops singing (or, trying to..)

- stops acting like me (again, trying to)

- stops mocking me

- stops giggling

- stops splashing me

- stops breaking things

- stops eating my food.

**jeez mewtwo your a freaking buzz kill.**

so I've been told.

* * *

Well, no questions have been submitted. However, if we get more today before...lets set the time limit to 5pm, we will post another. However, mew may or may not have come back by then, so I apologize before-hand if any question to her is left unanswered- I assure you we will get back to it as soon as we can.

**OH OH can I do the ending?**

no.

**AWW COMON! PLEASE!**

Whatever..

**YES! So, see you later guys! And don't forget to leave a question or comment or...really anything!**

and we will greet you again..next time. Goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

_hey guys! SO SOS SO sorry for missing yesterday.i needed some me time. Mewtwo is back too, so yay answering these together! _indeed. We only have two questions today, but if we get more we will post again. So, then, let us get started..

* * *

_mewmew asks: _

_who are you guys friends with?_

Hmmm...well, I have a close acquaintanceship wish darkrai, and if corse mew is a close friend.

i_ don't really like darkrai-he broods even more then Two does. I'm friends with manaphy, victini, celeby, that one riolu from the tree,mewtwo, mewthree, that little raltz from a few days ago, that one human that we almost accidentally killed, that one human who likes to study things...I guess I'm pretty much friends with everyone in one way or another. Or really, I don't hate anyone I think is the better way to say it! _

Mew, you really need to get an enemy..

_Why? It's so much better just having loads and loads of friends._

to balance it out, I mean. One cannot just have friends and no rivalry! 

_Why not?_

because...uh...b-because...it just makes sense.

_Hehe, you don't even know_

shut up..

* * *

_mewmew asks:_

_P.S. What do you mean by 'benefits'? Also, what do you think of Mewthree?_

_mewtwo just kinda blushed and looked away so I guess I'll tell that one. It's nothing like humans mean when they say it. What WE mean when we say it is that we can come and go to one another's house without announcement, and without the owner being there and we won't get in trouble, for one example. Another is how I eat his berries-he dosnt mind. We're not 'best friends', but we aren't just friends either. Kinda in the middle, so..'friends with benefits'. Get it? _

Well said, mew.

_Thanks!_

As to what I think of mewthree...personally, I hate her. I usually reserve my judgement on someone to after I meet them, but when someone outright copies me, and then is claimed to be my clone? That is where I draw the line. It does not help that she owes me money, and several new things she broke. So, in my opinion she is the biggest bi-

_MEWTWO!_

what?

_There may be kids reading this!_

fine. She is the biggest jerk you will ever meet. Better?

_much._

_ Sheesh...he needs to stop swearing..he don't do it often unless someone talks about mewthree hehe. Anyway, so what do I think of her...well, I think she's really nice and a kind person. That's just my opinion though, because I think as girls we just kinda get along better. Heh._

i still don't get why you are friends with her..

_deal with it, bub._

* * *

_Anyways...i that's it!_

indeed. Mew, why did you leave so suddenly the day before last?

_Uh...me time. _

But why?

_just becuase! Now drop the subject. _

Alright?...

so, then...I suppose this is it. If we get more questions before 5pm we will post another, granted it's more then just one question, or it's multiple questions contained in one review/PM. So, then...

we will greet you again..next time. Goodbye.

_BUH BYE!_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello of all, I would like to announce the backstory type fiction posted by myself and , we will get to the questions, yes? Oh, and I deeply apologize for missing yesterday's update on our journal. Mew went home early, and I myself was rather tired..

* * *

_TheShinyEvee asks:_

_Mew, If you could die your fur a different color, What would you die it?_

_actually I've had to dye it white once for an shooting of an anime episode. Mewtwo had to as well. _

_This was the episode "master of the Mirage Pokemon" where we both where mirage Pokemon. It was pretty cool, except trying to wash the dye out afterwards.._

only you had issues with that mew.

_oh shut up! You know my fur is thicker then yours!_

* * *

_fan asks:_

_Mews:_

MewThree: What is your opinion of Ash and his friends?  
Mew: Are you currently pregnant in 'Journal for Mews' with Mewtwo's child?  
Mew: Can you read a Dreamshipping fic. (Preferably 'A Pink Surprise') and give me your opinion? (It's where I got the 'Do you love Ash?' question.)  
All: IF you ever wanted a trainer, and you could choose who, who would you choose? In essence, who would you want to be your trainer?  
Mew and Mewtwo: Can you two read 'Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master' by Sabor364 and give me your opinion, please?  
(I think you'll like it.)  
All: What do you all think of each other? (Say everything while y'all are in desperate rooms to avoid scuffles. Ex. Mewtwo gives his opinions about Mew and Mewthree and vice versa.)

**ash ash is a stupid, gullible fool whom knows nothing about reasoning or logic. That's all I have to say about him.**

we actually agree in something for once...

**who knew.**

_UH! NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS! And this story and that one to together with our reality, so ..and again NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS..._

_ I actually went ahead and read 'a pink surprise' and I tried to read that other one but I was up really late trying to and I didn't get past the first chapter. I'll keep reading tonight though._

same with me.

_and my opinion on the 'pink surprise'...it's...interesting, I'll give you that._

**i think mewtwo is a self absorbed monkey. Mew is alright though.**

_mewtwo is really nice under the 'high and mighty' act, and has a kind heart. Mewthree is pretty much the same._

mew is an annoying brat who never shuts up, but I love her. NOT IN THAT WAY. More in a way like a brother loves his sister, though we are not related. And I think mewthree is a bit..ahem...jerk.

* * *

LovingTogetic asks:

Hai i'm back mew! i came to give you these *hands mew a basket of pecha berries and a playful pichu* If i give you these, will you not go off again? Me and mewtwo almost got ourselves KILLED while trying to teleport to you! (RP PM) and so, Mewtwo asked you already, but why did you leave and take me on a SUICIDE MISSION! but thanks for reminding Mewtwo that there may be kids reading this, because there are.  
Mewtwo, did you get hurt during that teleportation ordeal that we went through by PM? because next time, you have the coordinates, and i'm not coming. because, my teleportation threw me a MILE away from the tree. And i broke my leg because of falling so hard.

_awwwwhh! Thanks! And I'm sorry..I just needed some time to myself. Didn't mean to worry you all! _

Mew, i think worry is an understatement.

_i said I'm sorry what else do you want from me a formal, written apology? _

That would be appreciated..

_your such a troll._

* * *

_Mewmew says:_

Sorry for asking twice! I couldn't tell if you'd gotten my question the first time. Heh heh... Thanks for answering though!

tis fine, though it is very annoying when people do that...

_i can agree but I didn't really mind._

**i don't give a flying feather either way...**

of corse you don't,,...

* * *

Well that is all for now. I assure you today the journal WILL BE UPDATED.

_thanks for reading and questioning peoples!...and weird second mew type thing!_

indeed. So..then, we will greet you...next time. Goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10

ARH! I forgot the journal again last night! Not to fear, right after posting this I will put In Yesterday's entry, so will mew here! Then tonight if we manage to remember we will post today's aswell!

_yup!so legs Answer some questions for now!_

* * *

_Sparky asks:_

_Mew two, why does it seem like you're antisocial? Do you need a hug? If so, I think Mew can help. I would love to hear your opinion about why you created New Island and the clones as well._

As to the adorable Mew, why did you decide not to go with Ash? He's an awesome trainer as I'm sure Pikachu and others can attest.  
Cheers,  
Sparky

Do I seem antisocial? Hm. I did not realize.i suppose tis because of my childhood or lack thereof. I was not taught to be social, and as thus I am not a social creature. If anything I am a loner. And please, do not touch me. That goes for mew as well... And for the record I did not create new island, it was already there. I simply created the lab. As to the clones...well...I was..lonely, I suppose? Being the only living clone, I wanted someone to share in what I felt. Thus, I created the clones. Only about halfway through gestation did I make them stronger, and by extension, more...well more.

_ Awwwwwwwhhh! Thanks for callin me adorable! And I didn't go with ash because he isint as innocent as everyone thinks he is! Hes actually kinda mean when it comes to training, and it's SOOO rare that he has a good day. It's hard to believe I know but he's actually kinda a jerk. But he does treat his pokemon well enough, yeah, but I guess I just prefer being free rather then being owned in the long run._

* * *

_Mewmew asks:_

_Where IS Mew anyway?_

_heh, sorry about that again! I was at my home- the tree of beginning. I needed some girl time if ya know what I mean. No offense two, but you get really annoying._

ME? Look who is talking!

_your like an overgrown bipedal kitty though, your soooo immature._

again, LOOK WHOM IS TALKING.

_I know, but your worse,_

how in the name of arceus am I worse then you?

_you just are._

whatever you say, mew...

* * *

_A guest asks:_

_Do you like each other?_

_yuppers. Friends till da end!_

mew...

_yeah?_

i do not think they meant THAT like.

_ . NOOOONONONO!_

you are so ignorant some times...

_well your one to talk, mister 'what is that thing' while you look at a bee drill.._

NO FAIR. I WAS YOUNG I HAD NO KNOWLEDGE OF THE WORLD

_hehehe, I'll never let you live that down_

* * *

_Wellp, that's it for today._

as always you have until 5pm to post a question. If there are more then 2 users then we will post another one of these.

_Now we gotta go make our entries for yesterday!_

Indeed.

so, then, we will greet you, next time..goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, you all. Lets just jump right in, shall we?..

* * *

_TheShinyEvee asks:_

_MewTwo, Have you ever heard of the Ambera Region?_

no I don't believe I have, but,it's possible mew has. She is older then me, so I would not be surprised if she knows.

* * *

Sparky asks:

_Mewtwo: are you antisocial? Why?_

Mew: why won't you travel with Ash and co? Are you happy exploring on your own?  
Cheers,  
Sparky

i already told you, I may be antisocial but not intentionally.

_i just don't wanna, lets leave it at that OK?!_

* * *

_Fan asks:_

_Thanks for reading my questions, hopefully you'll get through the other story, it's long, but AWESOME!_

Mew: If you thought 'A Pink Surprise' was interesting, you should read, the 'The True Ash Ketchum' and 'The Dark Blue Mew'. They are also Dreamshipping. Can you read them please? They are short 'cause they're not done, however, they still show all I want YOU to read. *mischievously smiles* (Spoiler Alert for Mewtwo ONLY: Ash mates with her in those stories, but don't tell Mew. FYI: Don't worry, they are no lemon scenes, it's just mentioned that Ash mated with Mew.)

Mewtwo: Did you know in some 'Ash gets betrayed' stories, you become his Pokemon to assist in his revenge? If in reality, Ash's friends did betray him, would you assist him in his revenge? What would you think of Ash's friends if they betrayed him? What do you think about people writing them in the first place? Personally, I think they're Awesome cause Ash then becomes bad*** and powerful, and a little colder, but nice to Pokemon. You should read one. I'm fact, can you?

All, including Mewthree: Can you read 'Aura of Betrayal: The OLD Version' by FieryDarkWraith? It's pretty cool. Even some IMPLIED action with Mewtwo and Mewthree. *mischievously smiles* It's long, so I recommend reading it last.

All: Would you want a MewFour to get created by humens?

alright, first off,

*humans

No, I won't read one of those abominations. And I will NOT have mew reading such disgusting things...nor do I think she would want to. And I despise the very thought of becoming anyone's 'pokemon' as I classify it as slave labor and absolutely refuse to read those.

_um, thanks but no thanks. I've had my fair share..maybe get mewtwo a shipping fic or two. NOT WITH ME!_

**NO**_/_NO

_um...I'll try reading that one?..._

**And there is already a mewfour you numbnuts. He's my mate. **

* * *

_Bluewolfbat asks:_

_For Mew two:  
In the movie: "Mewtwo's Return" I was wondering, how did you get the TV to work when you were on the island?  
For Mew:  
Just curious, do you sleep/cuddle with a Pokemon stuffed animal/stuffed animals?_

If the question is too personal for Mew, she doesn't have to answer.

Um...yeah...movie-magic. That was just a replaying of events (really most of the movies are) and they got a LOT of things out of whack with them.

_Heh, yeah! I bought one of the little mewtwo plushies. ISSO CUTE!_

Mew, I swear, I'm about to slap you...

_well it is.._

* * *

_Well, that's it!_

indeed, so then, we will greet you...next time...goodbye.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello all, not many questions today, or rather not many users whom posted. Any question is welcome, we will Answer

* * *

.

_TheShinyEvee asks:_

_Have any of you ever hit the message exceed limit at the worst time? Like when your friend sends you a message after a fight, and you try and agree, but the stupid daily message exceed limit caused your friend to think he lost you as a friend._

I didint know there WAS an message limit.

_me either..._

* * *

_Omega Firesoul asks:_

Have you found your purpose, your calling in the world, if not, have you ever considered your purpose might lie elsewhere, other than on earth?

Secondly, under what conditions would you associate with a human?

My last question is rather more complex, do you and Mew have a psychokinetic link that allows you to know where the other is in the world?

I will assume he is speaking to me. Yes I have. I reside among others,assisting pokemon whom need my help, offering advice to those who need me most. I have also stood in place of legendaries whom have fallen ill or where temporary unable to do they're various tasks or jobs.

I would not associate if I could help it.. This does not count. If I absolutely had to, as in it was a life or death situation, I would assist to a limited degree.

No. Rather, if for instance, I am not shielding my mind-I always am, however-then she can reach out and locate me. Same with her, only she almost never shields.

* * *

Well...I suppose that's it. But, mew has a little...announcement.

_yuppers! Guess what guys?!...I'm gonna have a baby! YAY!_

indeed...she is going to be plagued by a whining, smelly, furless little abomination.

_Dont be mean Two..._

tis my duty to be mean.

_Well I relieve you of duty._

you are not funny.

Well...I suppose I will wrap this up. We will greet you all..next time. Goodbye.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello all. Only one question today, unfortunately, so let us just Answer it yes?...

* * *

TheShinyEvee asks:

*Hands present* Congratulations, What are you planning on naming it?

_Im gonna name it Damian if it's a boy and Alena if it's a girl!_

* * *

Well...that's...all today.

_Really?_

yes.

_do...you think people are starting to not like us anymore ...?_

now, mew, I'm sure it's just people have better things to do!

_but...what...if people just don't like us anymore?..._

im positive that's not the case.

_but what if.._

what if the sky falls? What if a Meteor crushes us?

_Heh...good point..._

well...I..suppose that is will meet you all..next time. Goodbye.


	14. Chapter 14

Well...lets just jump in, alright? Nothing really to say, exept we are sorry but we won't be updating our journal for a interesting happening in our lives,so until something occurs that will be kept at stand still. We both apologize.

* * *

_TheShinyEvee asks: _

_Have you ever killed someone before? On your own free will?_

indeed I have.

_Yes. Several people._

really, mew? You have killed?

_yup._

care to tell us what happened?

_nope._

* * *

_Fan says/ asks:_

_Mewtwo: Geez, there's nothing gross about them, at least 'The True Ash Ketchum'. Seriously, the only gross thing about it Ash and Mew's lovey- dovey-ness._

Mewthree: *from last question* 0_0  
HOW THE HECK DID THAT HAPPEN?! You know, when Mewfour came to be, how'd he meet you, etc.

Mew: Do you think Pokemon mating with humans is gross?

i don't care. I will not have mews mind befouled by such things!

i_ read hen-tai all the time.._

WHAT?! ok, new topic!

_whatever..._

** Um...he was made...we had sex...and...became mates? What else is there to say? I found him hurt and helped.**

_um, yeah, it's called beastiality...it's also illegal._

* * *

_Zarbapha asks:_

_Mewtwo: could you devise a method to 'mega evolve' as your counterparts do if you so desired?  
Also, what are your thoughts that someone attempted to fabricate more mewtwo, especially considering just how rebellious, intelligent, and ruthlessly dangerous you became?_

NO! For the last time, I cCANNOT EVOLVE!NEITHER CAN MEWTHREE OR FOUR, AND MEW CANT EITHER! WILL PEOPLE SHUT UP ABOUT MEGA EVOLUTION?! Sheesh!

As for the creation of the ultra- bi-

_MEWTWO!_

sorry, sorry...as for the creation of the ultra-drama queen here, I think it's an abomination on the purest of natures and she should have never been created.

**IM RIGHT HERE!**

im well aware.

* * *

_Mewmew says/asks:_

_Mew! Congrats! Do you know who the father is? Let us know when you find out if it's a boy or a girl ok? I'm happy for you!_

_um...no...I don't know who the dad is..*blush* but I know it's NOT mewtwo so please guys I would know if I yannoed with him, so don't...just...just stop saying it's his ok?..it's not. And we already have suspicions that it's a boy but we can't be sure. And thanks by the way!_

* * *

_ gaiges peppy sweetheart asks:_

_Mew, do you think of yourself more as a kitten or a mouse?_

_um...I'm...a cat..._

* * *

Well that wraps up today's questions!

_Do I really look like a mouse?..._

no.

_you sure?..._

positive, mew.

_good..._

well, then...we will see you..next time. Goodbye.


	15. Chapter 15

Well, again, lets just jump straight in yes?

* * *

_TheShinyEvee asks:_

_Mew, Did you know you looked like a mouse?_

_Do I seriously look like a mouse?! Really?!_

mew, I'm sure he is simply trying to aggravate you.

_But what if he Isisnt?!_

then I already know where he lives, and he will no longer insult you.

_oh. Ok._

* * *

_OmegaEGG asks:_

_1. Mew, how does it feel not having the ability to mega evolve?  
2. To the male Mewtwo, if the female Mewtwo has the ability to mega evolve into the Y version, if possible, will you mega evolve into the X version? After all, the Y version is more feminine and the X version is more masculine. Yes, I am well aware you're not able to mega evolve, but just curious.  
3. To the female Mewtwo, how is it possible for you to mega evolve without a trainer, a key stone, or a mega stone (unless you have that one)?  
4. To all of you, which shipping do you support in the anime?_

_um...I've never been able to evolve so I don't really care, I'm happy the way I am. _

There is no 'female mewtwo'. Just mewthree. And she cannot evolve either, only transform into her two forms. And no I would not.

** Didint I say this before to you people? I CANT EVOLVE! I only transform between my two shapes. Kinda a no brainer.**

** Ummm ...ash x misty.** I don't support any of them**. **_Me either.._

* * *

_Dark punxysaur asks:_

_...Mewtwo Mew anyday but I would like to know the following things from you  
Mewtwo:  
Would you kill Mew If you had the chance?  
Would you hold Mew Captivated if she did something to tick you off?  
Would you kill anyone who tries to saves Mew from you.  
Favorite Starter?  
Beside Psychic, favorite Pokemon Type?  
Would you become a human if you had the chance?_

Mew:  
Do you like candy?  
If Mewtwo held you captivated, would you send for help?  
Do you like flowers?  
Favorite Starter?  
Beside Psychic, favorite Pokemon Type?  
Would you become a human if you had the chance?

NO! Of corse I wouldn't hurt mew!and if she where to make me upset or mad I would simply make her leave, not hold her captive...that's...kinda stupid... And no, I would not. And I suppose I would choose Charmander. my favorite type...hmm...dark. And hell no!

_ Yeeeeees! Of CORSE I like candy. Who dosnt? And I don't think I needa Anwser that next one swing as he would never ever never do that...so... And yeah I like flowers! My favorite type is grass, and I can transform bond look human whenever I want so...no._

* * *

_Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart asks:_

_Mew: Don't deny it, you do have mouse-like features. What is your favorite store to shop at? I am writing a story about you going to Toys R Us. Is this awesome? What is your theme song? What is your favorite country? Favorite sport? Favorite food? Favorite soft drink?  
Mewtwo: Same questions as above, but sans the Toys R Us thing._

_...I...look like a mouse..?...I didint know that...and I don't shop, I collect things from outside as I need them. And again with the toy thing...um...whatever you think is cool I guess. And I don't have a theme song...I don't have a favorite of..really anything you mentioned except my favorite food is spaghetti._

My answers are pretty much the exact same as mews, except I prefer hockey and I have no favorite food. And no, mew, you don't look like an mouse.

* * *

_Learning to love and hate asks:_

_Mewtwo: Can you please explain to me the concept of your tail, if you even call it that? I mean, it starts in your "crotch" area. Why do your fingers look like they have big marbles at the end of your fingers?  
Mew: Do you like Mexican food? Have you ever farted because you ate too much? And if so, did you say "Excuse me."?_

...I refuse to Anwser the last question. Blame the humans whom made me for my tail placement, but I assure you tis a tail...I would know...

_ Um! Like two, not gonna Anwser that...*blushing*_


	16. Chapter 16

*sigh* I honestly did not want to have to do this, but due to people constantly. Complaining about this story's very existence, I have no choice but to no longer accepts guest reviews, and must only accept those sent through private message. It is Quite annoying for us to have to do this but it seems we have absolutely no choice, least all of our stories get deleted or our account shut down. You can thank

MrGoodyTwoShoes

Seryyth

for this awful, annoying change. I know not many people will ask anything now, due to this change, but please do not stop asking for we do love answering your many questions! If you have any complaints to make about this change, please contact the people above.

-the best regards

M, MT, M3


	17. Chapter 17

True to my word only questions via PM have been expected, and true to my expectations only three have been sent. Ah well. But to those of you whom have been complaining I hope this change suits you, as suggested by one of you, though whom I don't remember at the moment. So...let us start.

* * *

_LovingTogetic asks (PM):_

_Hey Two, Mew, and Three, I have the same question for all three of you. Do you like Mario?_

...what is mario?

_oooooh! I've only played it a few times but I thought it was kinda fun not overly so not like OHMYGOSH YAY fun but...um...STILL kinda fun. Yanno?_

**ive played if once or twice thought it was O.K.**

you have not answered me, what is mario?

**its a platforming game.**

...platforming what?...

**ill explain later...**

* * *

_Quanktumspirit asks (PM):_

_I have a big IF question: _

_1. IF your home is destroyed where would you then move to?  
2. What is the name of your home?_

I would not move. I would simply repair my cave as I have done oh so many times before...the first was when mewthree discovered me and collapsed second was when mew arrived and she had unknowingly lead a group of humans to my cave, three of whom owned voltorbs. There are many,Many...many...many other instances that I would be willing to share with you if you are curious. And...my cave has no name.

_my home can't be destroyed, it's the tree of beginning hehehe. But if it was I would move in with mewtwo._

NO!

_yes._

WHY?!

_because._

your evil...

_hehe, I know._

**My home was destroyed, I'm looking for somewhere to live. SOO...I don't know, and I lived in unova, though I won't tell you where in unova. **

* * *

Well...that is all today. I know I missed an update, but it was nessicary as we only had one question then. From now on to post we will need at the least two questions via PM to update this story.

**yeah people so get crackin! Especially people like mewmew, she's/he/it is halarious but we can't answer their questions no more.**

_mewthree don't be so...demanding. _

**Why not, they're humans.**

...you have human genes...

**YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER MENTION THAT!**

Anyway... We would like to give a shout-out to all whom have helped this story grow. If the name is underlined, then it means that individual-as far as we know- has an account/stories that you can read. Check them out:

S. 

Quanktumspirit

LovingTogetic

Fan

Mewmew

Zarbapha

TheShinyEevee

Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart

Bluewolfbat

Omega Firesoul

Sparky

OmegaEGG

Dark Punxysaur

We all thank you for helping kick start this story and keep it up and running, we hope you have enjoyed this far, and have fun in the posts to come.

we will greet you all next time...goodbye.


	18. Chapter 18

Ah...I was hoping I would not have to do this, this will be the last chapter for this story. We have enjoyed answering your questions, but due to a dramatic negative response ever sense the 'critics united' set out to have our account shut down, we have decided to end this once and for all. We would like to thank you all for participating and making these few days enjoyable. Yes, we will continue with our journal, but sadly this will end. However we plan on posting a new story, name pending and details still blurred but tis definite that one will be made. I can't say much else, other then we will miss the feed back and talking to you guys. So...lets answer the last question..

* * *

_LovingTogetic asks(PM):_

_To Mew: What shade of pink would you describe yourself if you were a Crayola crayon? What is/was your favorite subject in school if you attended it?_

_hot pink, cause while I may look pretty I'll kill you if you make me mad. Hehe. And I think I would enjoy reading the most, I just love reading on here and find it really enjoyable. _

* * *

**What, that's it?! You guys are just quitting because some jerks say so?!**

we must. They have threatened to have out account shut down if we do not.

_**Then go kick they're arses!**_

we. Can't. Get over it, tis over!

**man...this sucks...**

_i agree..._

well, a shout out to everyone whom has ever left a question then, eh?!

Zarbapha

CinnimonToastKatie

S. A. Morley

Quanktumspirit

LovingTogetic

Broncogirl6

Fan

Guest241

BlueBell4212

mewmew

Kwetzcoatl

Bluewolfbat

TheShinyEevee

Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart

a guest

Sparky

Omega Firesoul

OmegaEGG

Dark Punxysaur

Learning to Love and Hate

ur friend

Reynard

rimmy

its been fun, you all.

_Yeah...we're gunna miss you..._

**oh please, don't get all emotional. You guys are Pathetic.**

_mewtwo?_

Ill kick the crap out of her later

**WAIT WHAT?!**

so...for the very last time...goodbye.


End file.
